A Tale of Gunners
by TophattedUndertaker
Summary: This is somewhere between a story and a fan theory of how the the gunners came to be. Maybe at some point I'll ad actual stories, as it is currently in the format of miskept logs of the main character.


The Logs of Col.

That bastard Autum left us not more than a loose platoon's worth, most of us injured. He just fuckin left took damn near everyone, "We need you men to stay behind and tend the wounded!" "God be with you men!" What a joke who did he think he was fooling? Cause I don't remeber seeing any tribals or drugged out raiders at our rally point and they'd be the only ones dumb enough to buy that shit! That asshole left us as a distraction, defend against the NCR and the Brotherhood? Not even at full strength could we have won that fight. - Sgt. Harding, Log 1

The Colonel gave a speech last night after we lost three squads in an engagment. He denouced Autum for abandoning the American values when he abandoned his men. Col. Garette said he wouldn't blame a single man for deserting. "The flag we fly, while once a symbol of power comanding respect is now a beacon hailing our destruction!" His words cut deeper than the rusty blade of a tribal, what had we been fighting for all that time what is America? - Sgt. Harding, Log 2

Movement has been slow going not only do we have more wounded than able bodied troops but not a single virtibird, thanks to Autum! Most of the men have left along the way here. I'm pretty sure I heard a couple guys talkin about tryin to join up with the NCR. If they can pull it off it's a good plan the NCR seem to be doing really well. The rest of us have been dodging their patrols all the way into the desert. Micky and me are on night watch tonight, as long as we get attacked on his right and my left we should be fine. Fingers crossed. - Cpt. Harding, Log 3

So Micky's dead, some pricks in skirts showed up yellin about Caesar. They managed the come up from my bad eye and took off Micky's other arm. He bled out in the several minutes it took for backup and me to take them down. I buried him and a private I never caught his name. There are nine of us left, it's a long way to the capital wasteland a long long way! We ditched our uniforms too, what did they think before they died? Did they have a cause or a reason. Col. Garette is losing direction but we are still following him. Why though? - Cpt. Harding, Log 4

I haven't seen any Legion in a few days now, I think we've made it out of their territory. There isn't too much going on in these areas, a large group banded against raiders here and there nothing substantial. There are five of us as of three minutes ago, Gomez got hit by a stray round as we skirted a firefight. Damn it we just slept together the night before. I wish we were still heavy in numbers even just so I didn't know everyone, so I didn't care so damn much. On a higher note I can almost see shapes with my right eye, thats the closest thing to good news I have. I don't even know why I'm recording these, maybe when I die someone will find this any be able to read it what ever thats worth. - Cpt. Harding, Log 5

So we ran across a small town as you do traveling the wastes. In the middle of aquiring supplies some dumbass slavers attacked, they regreted that timing. I couldn't even call it a firefight two shots each and a knife to their leaders throat the survivors bolted. Col. Garette desided he wanted the five cap tour of their camp. We showed up and he walked the leader into the middle of the encampment slit his throat and started recruiting, slavers and slaves alike. Any one who wanted to leave we let leave, most of the slaves had nowhere else to go. We start training them in the morning, I'm in charge of CQB it is my speciality. - Cpt. Harding, Log 6

It's been a few months now we have begun to establish a new base of operations. Our numbers have increased so much we had to start insituting uniforms to avoid friendly fire. A couple of doctors joined up, they say that quick access to our blood types would improve our survivablity. We have begun to tattoo blood types onto our members. There was some debate over how we should go about it, tattoo on the forhead is what we settled on. If you lose that no doctor can help you anyways. General Garette has begun to expand the chain of command a Captain named Wes has been tasked with a new outpost over in an area locals call The Commonwealth. - Col. Harding, Log 7

I don't feel the need to continue these logs this will be the last entry I make. We adopted uniforms loosely based on the pre-war army, and took a helmed skull as a symbol of those we lost on our journey. People in the neighboring areas have begun to call us "Gunners" its stuck. Because of our fire power we consistently over whelm those poor souls unlucky enough to be our enemies. - Col. Harding, Final Log

Alright I know I said the previous one was the last one, but those bastards. Those fuckin Brotherhood assholes just flew right fuckin past one of our waystations. There can't have been much more than a battalion on that tub! I'm gonna take a platoon of specialists and follow them. It's about time someone ruined their day, unlike them I'll make their pain end quickly! - Sara, Supplementary Log


End file.
